Charmant, non Irrésistible, oui
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Médiéval FantastiqueAU À une époque où les princes étaient moins charmants qu'on pourrait le penser, Adrien n'était pas différent des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il vole une jeune esclave. Des années plus tard, ils devront s'unirent pour protéger leur famille. Histoire pour ceux qui aime le niveau M.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur: Je n'ai pas fait énormément de recherches sur l'époque médiévale pour écrire cette histoire. D'abord parce que j'en connaissais déjà un peu et ensuite parce qu'il s'agit d'une version un peu fantastique. J'ai par contre revisionné plusieurs épisodes de l'excellente série Kaamelot d'Alexandre Astier pour m'inspirer du contexte géo-politique, du décor et des mœurs sociales. Il n'y a cependant aucun lien dans cette histoire, avec les personnages de la série. Et avec un peu de fantastique en plus!**

* * *

Nathalie parcourait les couloirs de pierre du grand château où son mari l'avait conduite pour y vivre un an plus tôt. Avec les mois qui avaient passé, on lui avait confié de plus en plus de responsabilités. Elle était maintenant responsable de transmettre les ordres du roi, Sire Gabriel. Elle était aussi ses yeux et ses oreilles partout dans le château.

En cette instant, son rôle était d'aller transmettre au fils du roi ce que son père attentait de lui pour la journée. Nathalie connaissait bien l'héritier royal. Elle avait été lavandière au palais d'été où la reine avait élevé ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits.

Second fils et instruit dans les arts de la guerre, Adrien, était devenu l'héritier à la mort de son frère qui avait succombé à la maladie dans l'adolescence. Il avait cependant gardé le titre de Prince puisqu'il siégeait tout de même sur le trône de sa propre principauté située tout près du siège du pouvoir du royaume.

Le palais du Roi, où toutes les têtes couronnées du royaume s'étaient réunies depuis un mois, était le plus grand et le plus moderne de France. Ses couloirs étaient interminables et les parcourir gardait Nathalie en forme.

Elle frappa à la double porte de bois de la chambre du prince et ne reçu qu'un simple appel en réponse. «Entrez» lui demanda la voix d'Adrien. Mais où étaient donc ses larbins? Qu'est-ce qui les occupaient au point de ne pas pouvoir venir ouvrir la porte?

Lorsque Nathalie arriva dans la chambre attribuée à l'héritier, elle eut un spectacle affligeant sous les yeux.

Adrien était toujours au lit et une fille le suçait sans aucune honte. Adrien avait la chemise de nuit remontée sur le ventre et les jambes toujours cachées sous les draps.

Le prince n'était encore qu'un jeune homme, il n'avait que seize ans mais la jeunesse n'excusait pas toutes les mauvaises manières. Le roi lui-même était la sobriété en personne. On ne lui connaissait aucune maîtresse ni aujourd'hui, ni par le passé.

«Vous savez que lorsque quelqu'un frappe à une porte, c'est pour s'assurer que vous êtes assez décent pour être vu.» lui rappela-t-elle.

«Vous auriez préférez que je vous dise d'attendre, peut-être? Parce qu'on en a pour un moment. Cette petite chose suce du tonnerre des dieux! Je n'en ai jamais connu d'aussi excellente! Et puis, je ne suis même pas sur le point de giclée. Alors, dites-moi maintenant ce que vous avez à me dire et laissez-moi en paix ensuite.»

«La messe en mémoire de votre grand-père, le roi Ferdinand, aura lieu à la 7e heure. Et immédiatement après, les généraux de l'armée viendront faire leur rapport à votre père. Il souhaite que vous soyez présent. Et finalement, le prince Ludovic vous invite à une chasse sur ses terres la semaine prochaine et désire savoir s'il peut compter sur votre présence.»

«Hum, non. Je me suis absenté de mon château durant trop longtemps, j'étais déjà en voyage lorsque Père nous a demandé. Répondez-lui que je l'invite moi-même au moment qui lui plaira d'ici la fin de la saison.» répondit Adrien le souffle court. Il donna trois petits coups de hanches discrets pour s'enfoncer dans la gorge de Marie avant de la laisser reprendre son magnifique travail.

«Est-ce que ce n'est pas une otage d'un pays conquit qui nous l'a offerte?» Nathalie se rappela soudain les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu à propos de cette fille. Adrien l'avait, paraît-il, acheter durant ses derniers voyages et en était satisfait au point de ne pas avoir touché une autre fille. C'était un comble pour un tel coureur qui glissait normalement ses mains sous les jupes de presque toutes les demoiselles non-mariées.

Adrien rigola et empoigna la fille pour l'asseoir sur son sexe qui s'enfonça en elle en un seul mouvement. «Pour ça, c'est sur qu'elle est sacrément offerte! Elle ne garde aucune réserve la petite!»

Adrien la besogna deux ou trois fois. La fille ne dit rien en bonne esclave qu'elle était. Mais Nathalie eu alors l'occasion de voir la chaîne qui partait de la cheville de la fille pour aller la retenir au pied du lit.

Cette autre rumeur était donc, elle aussi, vraie. Adrien l'avait, disait-on, attachée pour que personne ne la lui vole. Il ne voulait la garder que pour lui.

Adrien grogna subitement et Nathalie su que malgré sa promesse et sa présence, il s'était tout de même répandu dans la fille.

Il ricana encore et la retira de sur lui pour la remettre dans la position initiale mais cette fois, il écarta copieusement les jambes donnant à Nathalie, la pleine vision de son sexe qui ramollissait. Il attrapa la tête de la fille et la plaça pour qu'elle le reprenne en bouche. Il n'avait aucune pudeur.

Pas que les nobles en ait beaucoup en présence des petites gens qui, de toute façon, procédaient à leur toilette et se débarrassaient de leur excréments.

Mais, Nathalie le savait, le prince Adrien était particulièrement friand de sexe. Depuis qu'il était pubère, il y avait eu une succion ininterrompue de filles dans son lit. Et normalement, plus d'une à la fois. Toutes les paysannes se jetaient à ses pieds. Par contre, au grand soulagement de son père, Adrien n'avait encore aucun bâtard connu encore en vie.

«Faites tout de même attention» le prévint Nathalie. «Il n'y a que très peu d'otage qui ne sont pas de sang noble. Un rejeton né de ses entrailles pourrait un jour devenir un problème politique.» Puis, elle sortie et laissa ce dévergondé à sa besogne.

Si son seul vice était de pousser les filles à commettre le pêché de fellation, et bien soite. L'archevêque avait trop peur du roi pour dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Adrien était, autrement, un garçon intelligent et obéissant. Il était sage et gouvernait ses terres avec droiture et prudence. La preuve en était son premier chevalier, Sir Lahiffe qui traînait mine de rien dans le couloir devant la porte mais qui ne l'en gardait pas moins à toute intrusion.

Marie ne comprenait pas vraiment la langue de ce pays. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas grand-chose à ce que son nouveau maître échangeait avec la drôle de dame toute de noir vêtue.

Elle savait seulement qu'Adrien, le noble qui l'avait sauvée, avait envie qu'elle le suce et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Et avec le plus grand plaisir.

Ce membre était formidable. Ni trop gros, ni trop long pour les capacités, certes impressionnantes, de Marie, il était pâle et magnifique. Il était lisse avec quelques veines qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il était vraiment excité.

Et Adrien était tendre et doux. Il ne la blessait jamais.

La jeune fille avait dû quitter son lointain foyer lorsque son pays avait été conquit. Elle avait alors cinq ans et n'avait rien comprit de cette histoire sinon qu'on l'avait arraché à son père qui s'était occupé d'elle depuis sa naissance et à sa mère qui devait bientôt la prendre avec elle pour l'instruire.

Elle avait fait un si long chemin, qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de retrouver son pays si elle était libérée.

Ses ravisseurs l'avait ensuite laissée dans une plantation de coton située dans l'est de ce nouveau pays et elle y avait travaillé très dur tous les jours avec plusieurs autres jeunes filles toutes esclaves ou otages comme elle. Elle y avait apprit à tisser et broder le coton récolté sur place. Elle était même devenue la meilleure et le maître choisissait toujours ses ouvrages pour les offrir aux prêtres.

Cependant, un jour, le maître, qui était déjà vieux, s'était remarié avec une jeune femme. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus méchante et n'avait épousé le maître que pour sa fortune et son titre. Elle était très belle et toutes les filles disaient qu'elle était une sorcière.

Et il y avait aussi cet homme, il était roux et teigneux. Marie n'avait aucun doute, il était l'amant de la nouvelle duchesse. Chaque fois que la sorcière rejoignait la couche du Duc pour la nuit, cet homme venait tirer Marie du lit et la forçait à le prendre en bouche encore et encore même si elle avait mal. Il n'était jamais gentil ou délicat. Il la prenait avec fureur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à vider.

Lorsque la duchesse l'avait découvert, elle avait décidée de faire couper la langue de Marie.

Adrien, qui était venu rendre visite au maître, l'avait découverte et sauvée de la petite cage de fer où elle était gardée en attendant qu'on aille quérir le boucher et son long couteau.

Marie ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de remercier Adrien de lui avoir sauvé et la langue et la vie probablement. Elle le remerciait tous les jours et même plusieurs fois par jour normalement.

Elle prenait toujours tout ce qu'il lui offrait depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans le grand château. Elle était beaucoup plus heureuse. Elle n'avait plus que lui à s'occuper. Elle s'occupait de le laver et de nettoyer la chambre. C'était tout.

Plus de longues journées de printemps humides passées dans le froid à préparer la terre pour la plantation. Plus de longues journées d'hiver à tisser avec les bouts de chandelle qui ne réussissaient pas à éclairer des pièces trop grandes.

Et même lorsqu'Adrien l'amena avec lui dans un autre château, c'était encore la belle vie. C'était même encore mieux parce que là-bas, c'était la résidence d'Adrien. Il y était le maître.

Il n'avait plus rattaché la cheville de Marie et elle pouvait aller et venir librement dans le château. Cependant, elle ne s'éloignait jamais véritablement de la chambre d'Adrien. Son travail principal restait d'être aux petits soins pour lui.

Mais il était toujours aussi formidablement généreux avec elle. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle fabriquait du très bon pain, la recette de son père, il avait fait installer un four prêt de la chambre. Et elle avait maintenant la tâche de préparer chaque jour le pain pour Adrien et pour elle-même. Elle avait même le droit d'en offrir aux autres habitants du château si elle le souhaitait.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle était extrêmement bonne pour tisser et broder, il lui avait fournit le nécessaire pour qu'elle fasse son ouvrage.

C'est que maintenant, elle avait une bonne raison de travailler. Adrien était resté son amant fidèle et maintenant une nouvelle vie grandissait dans son ventre. Elle allait être une maman. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était sa nouvelle amie qui lui avait expliqué.

Au départ, Mari avait craint qu'Adrien ne la repousse pour offrir ses faveurs à l'autre fille qu'il avait aussi ramenée du palais de son père. Elle se nommait Alya et avait été attachée très jeune au service de la reine, la mère d'Adrien, mais la reine était morte quelques années plus tôt et la petite bonne qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciée, s'était retrouvée aux cuisines.

Les filles ne savaient pas pourquoi Adrien avait décidé de l'amener avec lui. Mais Marie lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissante parce qu'Alya savait tellement de chose! Elle apprenait même la langue du pays à Marie qui avait grandit au milieu d'une trop grande diversité de langue pour apprendre autre chose que celle de la gouvernante de la plantation qui ne parlait que le patois de sa région natale.

Marie était vraiment heureuse et plus elle passait de temps à démontrer sa reconnaissance envers Adrien, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il devenait heureux lui aussi.

* * *

Un soir, elle déposa son bébé, qu'Adrien avait nommé Emma, dans son berceau et le couvrit de sa plus chaude couverture. Elle rajouta une bûche dans le foyer de la chambre où se trouvait son métier à tisser et le berceau du bébé ainsi que dans la cheminée de l'autre pièce, séparée de la première par une arcade, et où se trouvait le lit d'Adrien et elle le rejoignit ensuite dans le lit.

Elle se glissa tout entière sous les fourrures, là où il faisait bien chaud et souleva la chemise de son amant pour le prendre en bouche avec délice.

Ils ne se parlaient que très peu tous les deux mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Elle veillait toujours à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et il était un excellent maître pour elle.

Alors, qu'elle tournait sa langue autour de son gland et songeait à remonter pour respirer, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

«On se les gèle dehors, c'est pas possible.» fit la voix du chef des gardes et premier chevalier d'Adrien.

«De quoi te plains-tu? Il fait encore moins froid cette année que l'hiver dernier.» répondit Adrien qui se mit à caresser gentiment les cheveux de son amante qui poursuivait son bon travail.

Nino souleva les draps pour partager la couche d'Adrien après que son laquai eu retiré ses vêtements et se soit installé sur la couche en travers de la porte pour la garder.

«On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui doit aller inspecter les chemins de rondes par cette tempête!» Nino loucha un certain moment sur le corps de Marie qui s'appliquait avec sérieux à satisfaire son homme. «Dis, vieux frère, tu partages?»

«Elle est occupée de ce côté-là. Elle est juste trop bonne. Je veux plus qu'elle arrête.» Effectivement, la jeune fille sentait le sexe d'Adrien tressauter à l'occasion dans sa bouche comme animé d'une vie propre.

«De l'autre côté alors?» réclama encore Nino en se déplaçant déjà vers le pied de l'immense lit princier pour soulever les couvertures et la chemise de la fille.

Adrien l'attrapa et l'empala d'un coup sur son sexe pour en priver l'accès à son ami. « J'aime mieux la garder pour moi, tout compte fait. Écoute, y'a des tas d'esclaves et de bonnes dans ce château et des filles de joie à la taverne. Je te les laisse toutes. Et si ça ne te suffit toujours pas, je suis prêt à prendre les armes à tes côtés et à aller t'en conquérir d'autres. Mais, je garde son sexe pour moi. Va faire pousser tes bâtards dans un autre sol que ses entrailles.»

«Tu l'a surnomme toujours Marinette n'est-ce pas?» fit Nino concilient en revenant s'appuyer sur les oreillers.

«Oui, c'est ma petite Marie-Marinette toute mignonne et rien qu'à moi.» fit le blond joueur en la serrant contre lui avant de donner des coups de bassin.

«Hé! Mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle était à nouveau pleine?» se rappela soudain Nino avec le sentiment d'avoir été floué. «Si je suis plus ton meilleur ami, dis-le-moi carrément.»

«On en ait même pas certain encore. C'est la vieille veuve que le dit.» fit Adrien en roulant des yeux à cause des superstitions de bonne femme. «Mais de toute façon, je te la laisse pas. T'es qu'une bête en rut et tu vas me l'abîmer.»

«Je peux prendre Alya dans ce cas?»

«Si ça peut te faire plaisir…» soupira Adrien qui avait maintenant juste envie de passer aux choses sérieuses avec son plaisir. «Mais Alya est une bonniche pas une esclave, il faut qu'elle veuille de toi aussi. Et si tu la veux tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à la marier. Vous êtes du même rang.»

«Tu me donnerais le droit de me marier?» se surprit Nino. Il était encore bien jeune pour avoir l'honneur de faire une descendance. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans tout comme Adrien.

«Nino, tu m'as sauvé la vie sur les champs de bataille. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Et à mes yeux c'est un fait d'arme suffisant pour que tu aies mérité ce droit.» affirma Adrien solennellement. Avant de reprendre avec plus d'irritation dans la voix. «Maintenant, vas rejoindre la couche d'Alya avant que je te botte en dehors de la mienne pour pouvoir jouir tranquillement.»

«Non, fait trop froid…» repoussa piteusement le chevalier. «J'irai demain.»

Au milieu de la nuit, un grand frisson glacé réveilla Marinette. Regardant vers la fenêtre, elle vit Nino replacer le volet qui avait claqué à cause du vent. Elle entendit ensuite le laquai de Nino remettre une bûche dans le foyer et avec inquiétude, elle voulu aller voir Emma. La chambre était beaucoup trop glaciale pour un petit bébé.

C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'Adrien la tenait déjà sur son bras. Il tendit l'autre et ramena Marinette contre lui. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et son nez contre son ventre.

Elle n'en revenait pas combien Adrien pouvait être un homme formidable. Même si elle n'avait pas dit un mot durant l'échange entre les deux hommes (Les esclaves ne parlaient pas si on ne leur en donnait pas l'ordre.) elle avait comprit une partie de l'échange. Et surtout qu'Adrien ne voulait pas la partager. Et maintenant, il prenait soin lui-même de leur petite fille.

Elle avait beau être isolée dans la chambre d'Adrien, elle savait que les hommes en général ne s'occupaient de leurs enfants que lorsqu'ils savaient marcher et avaient déjà survécu à toutes les causes de mortalité qui emportaient la majorité des bébés.

Depuis que Marinette avait apprit qu'Emma grandissait dans son ventre, elle priait ses dieux tous les soirs pour avoir un jour la chance de présenter tous ses enfants à ses parents. Et si son plus grand rêve se réalisait un jour, elle savait que se serait grâce à Adrien.

* * *

Par un après-midi du début de l'été, Adrien délaissa la visite des fermes du château pour la journée. Il mit de côté les rapports que son secrétaire-trésorier, Maxime, lui avait préparés et retourna à sa chambre.

Marinette vint aussitôt à sa rencontre. Elle lui offrit ses lèvres qu'il goûta. Puis, elle lui retira son manteau et ses bottes. Elle les rangea soigneusement et retourna ensuite jouer avec les enfants dans la pièce qui était séparée de la chambre par une grande arcade habillée d'un rideau ouvert.

Une heure durant, il les regarda rire et faire mille bêtises et grimaces. Ses enfants, Emma, l'aînée de quatre ans, Hugo qui la suivait, venait ensuite Louis puis Anna qui avait tout juste quelques mois et que Marinette berçait en chantant des chansons de son pays natal.

Marinette n'était pas gênée par l'observation qu'il faisait d'eux depuis la grande chaise près du foyer. Elle savait qu'il aimait la regarder jouer avec les enfants. Seulement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils ne parlaient jamais ensemble.

Dans les moments de plaisir, les gestes leur suffisaient. Dans les moments tendres, ils se regardaient profondément les yeux dans les yeux s'échangeant messages silencieux et baisers doux, cela pouvait durer des heures sans qu'ils ne se lassent.

De la même façon, ils n'avaient jamais eu de profondes et sérieuses discutions. Marinette écoutait Adrien discuter avec les autres qui venaient dans la chambre pour savoir ce dont il avait besoin mais qu'importe ce dont Marinette avait besoin, Adrien n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ce n'était pas à lui de la combler. C'était à elle d'être à son service.

Pourtant, il y avait des nuits où la lune était ronde et où Adrien rejetait les draps sur le côté de la couche. Des nuits où il retirait lui-même la chemise de Marinette et parcourait son corps avec délice. Des nuits où il lui offrait du plaisir et la comblait en amant attentionné. Des nuits qui laissaient Marinette frissonnante d'adoration pour son seigneur et maître.

Au bout d'une heure, il fit signe à Marinette de venir le rejoindre. Comme il avait un regard remplit de luxure, elle fit signe aux enfants d'être sages et referma les tentures qui séparaient les pièces avant de s'approcher de lui en délaçant ses habits.

Nue devant lui, elle attendait son bon plaisir. Il se souleva de l'assise et baissa ses chausses. La verge pointant le plafond, il lui tendit la main et elle alla s'empaler sur son sexe. Elle soupira de bonheur, les lèvres fermées, en sentant les muscles de son sexe s'adapter à celui d'Adrien. Adrien la senti mouiller sur lui et soupira de plaisir lui aussi.

Des deux mains, il caressa sa poitrine et la pétrie fermement. Le corps de Marinette n'était plus le même depuis qu'il l'avait prit pour esclave sexuelle cinq ans plus tôt. Ses seins avaient prit du volume, ses hanches s'était élargies mais elle avait encore et toujours se petit corps délicieux malgré ses quatre grossesses.

Il se pencha en avant et prit en bouche un mamelon qu'il suça comme s'il était un de leur enfant. Quelques goûtes de lait qu'Anna ne broierait pas rejoignirent sa langue et il les avala.

Sa main descendit ensuite vers le bas et il trouva le petit bouton caché dans les replis de sa féminité. Rapidement, elle mouilla de nouveau sur lui, prouvant qu'elle appréciait les petits cercles qu'il faisait autour de son point sensible.

Il fit quelques calculs rapides et se rendit compte que c'était la période du mois où elle était fertile. L'idée de donner un autre enfant à Marinette lui plaisait assez. Il aimait la prendre lorsqu'elle était grosse et pleine de ses œuvres.

Il glissa ses bras sous ses cuisses et la souleva pour la déposer au pied du lit. Il la renversa ensuite pour laisser s'appuyer ses jambes au sol. Son long membre retourna ensuite se glisser doucement dans le ventre de sa douce petite chose.

Il était tout juste venu une première fois et avait encore l'intention de la prendre au moins deux fois supplémentaires, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Il n'y avait que Nino et son second, Alya, l'amie de Marinette et le larbin des cuisines qui se permettaient de venir frapper à la porte de sa chambre personnelle.

«Entrez» commanda Adrien selon son habitude. Il ne se foulait toujours pas de ressortir de Marinette lorsqu'on essayait de le déranger. Son père lui avait assez souvent répéter qu'en tant qu'héritier du trône, il n'avait de comptes à rendre qu'à son père.

C'était effectivement Nino. Il tenait de plus, Alya par la main. Ni l'un ni l'autre se s'émue de voir leurs amis prendre du plaisir. Adrien était un maître juste. Les affaires du château ainsi que celles de toute la principauté était menées avec excellence. La seule exigence qu'Adrien avait pour lui-même était de pouvoir prendre Marie quand il lui plaisait et aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaisait.

Il était même arrivé quelques fois qu'il la fasse venir à son bureau pour qu'elle le suce pendant que l'intendant du château lui faisait son rapport.

« Tu sais pas quoi vieux frère? Je partais vers notre chambre avec Alya pour faire tranquillement l'amour à ma femme quand un messager de ton père qui vient d'arriver à exiger de te voir immédiatement. Et donc je suis là en train de te faire le message et j'ai la gaule moi. Je suis tout raide. »

« Et moi, donc. » soupira Adrien. « J'ai pris mon plaisir qu'une seule fois et je vais devoir m'arrêter pour aller lui parler. » Adrien déposa un baiser sur se dos de Marinette et la releva en la poussant sur une fesse dans la direction de la chambre des enfants. Elle ramassa ses habits et passa le rideau. « Mais si ça peut te consoler, tu n'as qu'à te servir de ma couche.» rigola Adrien qui s'assit pour que Nino l'aide à enfiler ses bottes.

« Ah! T'es trop bon, mon prince! Le meilleur des seigneurs! »

Marinette prit le bébé d'Alya avec elle et rejoint la chambre des enfants pour laisser le grand et confortable lit à leurs amis.

Adrien revint beaucoup plus tard dans la chambre la mine sombre. Et ni Marinette, ni les enfants ne réussirent plus à le faire sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien ne souriait toujours pas.

Si la première semaine après la visite du messager de son père, il se vida constamment dans la bouche et dans le ventre de Marinette jusqu'à n'avoir plus rien à sortir, il ne disait toujours pas un mot. Et ensuite, il lui donnait du plaisir avec une telle tendresse que Marinette en était bouleversée. Il toujours, il ne parlait pas. Il la prenait par désespoir et Marinette se montrait doublement plus attentionnée pour tenter de lui plaire.

Les deux semaines suivantes, il était en voyage. En visite chez son père et aussi plus loin disait-on. Marie était très inquiète. N'ayant pas réussit à le satisfaire cette semaine-là, elle avait peur qu'il soit allé chercher une autre catin. Et s'il les mettait à la porte, elle et les enfants?

Dehors, il y avait des loups, des voleurs affamés et la misère. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle réussirait à nourrir les enfants la première semaine. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait réussir à vendre des linges brodés mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle atteigne une ville ou un autre château pour cela.

Heureusement, Adrien ne revint pas avec une catin. Mais c'était bien pire.

En arrivant, il se jeta sur Marinette comme un loup affamé mais elle pouvait le voir, il était encore plus désespéré qu'avant son départ. Les choses allaient mal pour lui. Et ce qui terrifiait Marie, c'est que lorsque ça se passait mal pour lui, ça allait mal pour elle. Elle était en sa possession.

À travers les larmes qui inondèrent son visage lorsqu'il se relâcha en elle, il lui fit une promesse, les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis la visite du messager un mois plus tôt. : « Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que rien ne change pour toi et les enfants. »

Puis, ce fut le branle-bas de combat dans le château. On nettoyait partout et on capturait des animaux dans les forêts en prévision de festins dans les jours suivants. Adrien fit porter des réserves de nourritures à la chambre de Marinette et déplacer ses propres effets dans une autre. Puis, les fenêtres des deux chambres furent barricadées.

Il réunit ensuite tous les gens du château et leur interdit formellement de mentionner l'existence ou la présence de Marie et des enfants devant les visiteurs sous peine de mort. Adrien n'avait jamais fait de menaces plus grave que la confiscation des revenus pour ceux qui ne respectait pas les règles de vie et le fouet pour les criminels. Pour tous, le mot d'ordre était que ce couloir menait à une réserve de linge de maison pour l'hiver.

Les invités arrivèrent ensuite. Marie n'avait jamais vu le château connaître autant d'activité. Bien sur, elle ne voyait rien mais une véritable foule discutait dans la cour et les carrioles ne cessaient de passer le pont levis encore et encore.

Très tard dans la nuit, alors que les réjouissances s'étaient tues dans la grande salle, et que la fête se soit terminée, Alya se glissa dans la chambre de Marinette.

« Ah, cette femme! Je ne la supporte plus! Je viens partager ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte! » annonça-t-elle.

« Mais de qui parles-tu? » demanda nerveusement Marie dans le noir complet.

« Adrien va se marier, ma poulette. » lui apprit Alya après un instant d'hésitation. « Une armée ennemie venue de l'est se rapproche d'ici et leurs guerriers sont redoutables. Notre camp à déjà perdu beaucoup de soldat. Le Roi Gabriel doit faire alliance avec le roi du pays voisin pour avoir un allié. Il marie son fils aîné à la princesse Chloé qui est en visite ici. »

Marie ne su que répondre tant elle était horrifiée. Elle avait toujours craint que ce jour arriverait. Il était inévitable que l'héritier du trône ne soit pas forcé un jour ou l'autre d'assurer la descendance légitime du royaume.

« C'est une prétentieuse. » poursuivit Alya. « Elle est arrivée ici avec une escorte de dix chevaliers et toute une suite de demoiselles ayant pour but premier de lui répéter toute la journée combien elle est belle. Et elle se fâche contre Adrien dès qu'elle trouve qu'il ne la complimente pas suffisamment. Et il y a aussi son cousin, Reginald. Adrien et Nino lui ont dit que j'étais mariée mais il a continué de me reluquer comme si j'étais à prendre. »

« Mais si Adrien se marie avec une méchante femme… je vais devoir partir avec les enfants, elle ne voudrait certainement pas de moi ici. Et si elle tuait les enfants, Alya? » paniqua Marie.

« Adrien s'en est déjà occupé. C'est pour ça qu'il a interdit à tout le monde de parler de toi. Il va aller vivre au palais de son père et vous laisse ici, toi et les enfants. Il a même chargé Nino de veiller à ta sécurité. Tu vas pratiquement devenir châtelaine. De toute façon cette pimbêche trouve que ce château est sale et trop petit.»

« Il amènera bien Kim alors, il aura bien son second chevalier avec lui, rassure-moi? » demanda encore Marinette.

Alya fit signe que non avec la tête et expliqua : « Comme il ne pourra plus gérer lui-même ses terres, Adrien laissera Maxime le faire pour lui et lui ramener les rapports à la cour. Il a désigné Kim pour accompagner Maxime dans ses déplacements. »

« Alors, Adrien sera seul dans ce grand palais avec tous ceux qui essaieront de le tuer pour faire tomber le trône? » s'inquiéta Marie.

« Mais tu t'en fait vraiment pour lui alors? Il est robuste tu sais.» la rassura son amie.

« Mais évidement Alya! Si je veille sur lui chaque jour depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il est mon maître mais aussi parce que je suis attachée à lui. » s'emporta la jeune femme à voix très basse.

« Dans ce cas, je suis désolée pour toi, mais au train où vont les choses, il est même possible que vous ne vous revoyez jamais. » se désola la rouquine.

* * *

Alya dû sortir de sa cachette huit jours plus tard pour assister au départ de la Princesse. Elle retournait au palais du roi où devait avoir lieu le mariage. Adrien devait la suivre quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il aurait terminé de mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de sa principauté.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, alors que tous les serviteurs se remettaient d'une longue journée de nettoyage des dégâts laissés derrière par la délégation, Marie n'avait presque plus de réserve. Elle aurait aussi aimé sortir pour voir Adrien et lui annoncer qu'elle attendait, de nouveau, un enfant de lui. Et s'il la quittait pour toujours sans qu'elle ait au moins pu lui dire?

Mais le plus urgent était de nourrir Anna. Marinette n'avait plus assez de lait en elle pour nourrir son bébé mais la petite refusait la bouillie de fruit. Le pain était rassit et Marie se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir demandé à avoir une chèvre avec elle dans la chambre. Elle aurait dû mieux prévoir.

Elle savait que ses ordres étaient de ne pas se faire voir mais la délégation était partie de toute façon et il n'y avait encore que peu de personnes réveillées.

Elle se glissa par les couloirs de pierre en essayant d'atteindre la basse-cour avant d'être vue.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle traversait le coin de la grande salle entre l'escalier dérobée menant à sa chambre et les cuisines, une main se saisie fermement de son poignet et la tira vers le corps d'un homme tombé au sol d'ivresse après le souper.

Marinette tenta de se débattre mais elle ne voulait pas appeler et ainsi causer un scandale. Il y avait bien déjà quelques larbins en train de ramasser les cendres de la grande cheminée et la cuisine était déjà pleine d'activité mais personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide. Les chevaliers du château et les gardes dormaient tous ou gardaient les portes extérieures à cette heure matinale.

« Je vous en prie, mon seigneur. J'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un et mon maître ne veut pas me partager. Je vous prie de me libérez mon maître m'attends. » supplia-t-elle d'une voix d'esclave.

Marinette fut soudainement libérée de l'emprise du chevalier inconnu quand une grande main s'abattis virilement sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Seigneur Reginald! » s'exclama Adrien « Je suis bien aise de vous voir déjà éveillé, je craignais de faire mon l'entraînement à l'épée seul aujourd'hui. Que diriez-vous d'un combat amical? »

« Bien sur, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai les bourses pleines et une mignonnes dans laquelle les vider, je vous rejoins de suite. »

« Oh! Mais voilà qui est fâcheux. Je me sens une énergie du tonnerre. Je préfère que nous y allions de ce pas. Je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre que vous réveillez votre engin paresseux. Allez, vos envies vous donneront un peu de tonus. »

Marinette poursuivit vaillamment son chemin jusqu'à la basse-cour. Après une telle rencontre, elle aurait voulu filer se cacher dans sa chambre mais Anna avait faim.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec l'outre de lait, elle les vit par la fenêtre de l'escalier. Adrien, debout et vaillant qui donnait une raclée au chevalier qui était épuisé. Elle fila sans en demander plus.

* * *

Adrien partie avec ce chevalier le lendemain vers le château du roi. À cause de la présence du cousin de la princesse, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Marinette et s'apprêtait maintenant à en marier une autre.

Mais le soir même, Marie était devant la fenêtre de la chambre. On avait décloué les volets et elle pouvait à nouveau entendre ce que disaient les gardes sur le chemin de ronde. Normalement, ils parlaient de la température, des repas ou des filles mais ce soir, ils étaient nerveux. Ils parlaient de cette armée qui avançait vers leur pays sans que rien ne les ralentisse.

Et pour la première fois, Marie saisit le nom de l'armée qui les attaquait. Emegtei-Huns. Le nom de la tribu de sa mère.

Descendante du Grand Roi Gengis Khan 1er par les femmes, sa mère était à la tête d'une tribu de Huns aux lois matriarcales. Même s'ils étaient peu nombreux lorsque Marinette avait été forcée de les quitter, sa mère venait, à l'époque, de devenir amie avec un dragon.

Un énorme dragon rouge qui ne répondait qu'à elle grâce à une recette de biscuit que le père de Marie, un paysan qui avait donné une fille à la fille de la chef, avait inventé pour elle.

Et si, grâce à ce dragon, sa mère avait formé une armée et qu'elle venait pour elle?

Marinette regarda Anna. Tout ce qu'elle-même avait réussit à accomplir, était d'avoir quitté la sécurité de sa chambre pour aller lui chercher du lait. Mais sa mère était peut-être d'une autre nature. Elle était peut-être très forte? Et si elle-même était capable de bien plus que d'aller chercher du lait?

Peu après, à la nuit tombée, Alya revint, comme tous les jours, avec le repas de Marinette et des enfants.

« Ils sont partis. » annonça-t-elle. « Adrien est partie avec le reste de la délégation ce matin et après le repas du midi nos hommes se sont mis en route sous les ordres d'un des généraux du roi vers la frontière. Il ne reste que Nino, quelques gardes et la moitié des paysans pour défendre ce château mais si la menace se rapproche, ils vont revenir. J'espère seulement que la plupart des nôtres reviendront.»

« Alya, j'ai un doute affreux. Je crois que c'est ma mère qui dirige l'armée adverse. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« …QUOI? » Alya n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Hé bien, lorsque j'étais petite, ma mère a pris la tête de la tribu de Emegtei-Huns. Les huns venaient de perdre un grand affrontement et j'ai été l'une des personnes prises en otage durant la reddition. Mais un peu avant ma mère venait de faire un pacte avec un dragon tout comme le Plagg d'Adrien. Cette alliance n'a pas suffit à gagner la guerre mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, 15 ans plus tard, la tribu est devenue bien plus puissante. Alya, et si ma mère faisait ça pour me retrouver? »

« C'est sur que si j'étais à sa place et qu'on m'avait pris mon petit Simon, je n'hésiterais pas à lancer mon armée à sa recherche. Est-ce que tu es son héritière? »

« Je n'ai pas de sœur aînée et ma mère n'avait pas d'autre fille lorsque je suis partie. »

Les deux filles, regardèrent en silence la ligne de torches portées par leurs protecteurs qui partaient combattre vers l'est. Marinette ne pouvait pas laisser mourir autant de personne. Et si l'armée de sa mère tuait ses propres petits-enfants en attaquant ce château?

« Je vais y aller. Je vais aller voir Plagg et lui expliquer la situation. » Marie était résolue et cette fois, elle ne fit pas la même erreur que ce matin-là. Elle prit les habits simples et confortables qu'elle avait presque terminés pour Adrien et s'en vêtis.

Elle confia ses enfants à Alya et se glissa parmi les ombres jusqu'au grand bâtiment où habitait Plagg, le dragon noir.

* * *

Adrien revenait vers les portes du château à vive allume sans se méfier des ornières de la route. De toute façon, si près du château, ses ordres étaient de garder les routes en état.

Il était paniqué par ce que lui avait raconté Nathalie.

_Dès son arrivé au Palais royale, Nathalie avait fondu sur lui. Les noces devaient normalement être célébrées sans délai avant l'attaque des envahisseurs, selon les exigences de Chloé, mais l'ennemi avaient avancé encore plus vite que prévu._

_Ils avaient délaissés les prises de choix sur leur route et avait foncé tout droit vers le palais du roi et les territoires qu'il régissait._

_« Cette otage pour qui vous aviez un intérêt particulier autrefois, celle que vous avez ramassée chez le Duc Domingue, quel était son nom? » demanda la suivante avec effervescence._

_« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir Nathalie? » demanda Adrien qui aurait préféré que tout le monde oublie l'existence de sa Marinette pour sa sécurité._

_« C'est très important. Est-ce que vous savez où elle se trouve maintenant? Nous avons découvert dans les archives de la dernière guerre avec les Huns que nous avions un otage venant de la tribu qui nous attaque. Elle aurait été laissée à la garde du Duc. Les soldats de votre père viennent de partir. Ils se dirigent vers le château du Duc Domingue à la plantation pour y tuer toutes les otages. »_

_« QUOI? Mais pourquoi cette tuerie? » fit Adrien en devenant tout blanc. Il détestait décidément les idées de son père._

_« Mais, c'est à ça que servent les otages. Les nations ennemies n'attaquent pas pour que les otages ne soient pas tués. Mais les premiers agents que votre père a envoyés sur place n'ont pas trouvé l'otage en question et les conseillés de votre père ont suggéré de toutes les supprimer pour s'assurer d'avoir la bonne. Adrien, l'otage que vous y avez trouvée quel est son nom? »_

_« Elle à été renommée Marie en arrivant dans notre pays, mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer son véritable nom dans sa langue. Je sais seulement qu'il signifie coccinelle.»_

_« Khairtsag. » valida Nathalie._

Adrien repassa la grande porte qui n'était pas encore fermée et lança les rênes de son cheval à un laquai.

Il arriva à son ancienne chambre pour n'y trouver qu'Alya s'occupant de leurs enfants ainsi que de son propre fils. Elle lui expliqua que Marinette était partie pour essayer de rejoindre les ennemis. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de lui dire pourquoi, la peur de perdre sa belle amante paniqua encore plus Adrien qui ressorti de la chambre.

Il retourna chercher Nino et lui ordonna de garder la chambre au péril de sa vie.

Puis, Adrien retourna dans la cour et se dirigea vers les écuries. Les palefreniers étaient encore en plein travail après le départ des chevaliers et des miliciens. Mais il vit un homme se diriger vers l'habitat de Plagg avec les habits que Marinette lui avait confectionnés.

Il la retrouva alors qu'elle parlait au dragon têtu qui ne pensait qu'à dormir. C'était à peine s'il s'intéressait à cet insecte s'égosillant près de lui.

« Ma Rinette? » appela Adrien.

Effrayée d'être de nouveau prise en-dehors de la chambre sans permission, surtout entrain d'essayer de corrompre le grand dragon de son maître, la jeune fille tenta de s'enfuir mais lorsqu'Adrien la coinça contre un mur, elle ne résista plus. Un regard gourmand et emplit de luxure s'échangea entre les deux amants qui se languissaient de l'autre.

Elle détourna timidement les yeux la première et il demanda : « Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire? »

« Je dois partir et aller dans le camps des envahisseurs. Le chef des rebelles, c'est, c'est, ma mère. » avoua difficilement Marie. Le froncement de sourcils d'Adrien ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Allait-il carrément la tuer lui-même pour mettre fin à cette guerre?

« Je suis certaine qu'elle me cherche et je veux la convaincre de ne pas attaquer ton château. Mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire! Il faut que j'essaie de lui parler! Chaque fibre de mon être me dit qu'il faut que je protège mes enfants. Et je me dis que c'est peut-être pareil pour elle. » ajouta-t-elle frénétiquement. Il était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Marinette parler autant ni aussi clairement.

« Mais je n'y arriverai jamais sans Plagg. Je ne réussirai jamais à passer les armées. Mais je dois essayer. Même si pour toi, ils sont juste des bâtards, pour moi, ils sont tout. »

Adrien éclata en sanglot et Marie ne comprit plus rien.

« Moi aussi, j'aime nos enfants. Je n'aime pas seulement te regarder jouer avec eux. Je les aime! Je voudrais qu'Hugo soit mon héritier sur le trône. Je voudrais qu'Emma et Anna fassent de bons mariages. J'ai hâte que Louis se mette à parler pour l'écouter comme j'aime écouter Emma et Hugo. J'aime même celui-ci. » Adrien posa la main sur le ventre de Marinette avec tendresse. « J'ai très envie que ce soit un garçon. Ce serait bien, non?»

« Tu as remarqué… » fit-elle émue.

Il hocha la tête et reprit : « J'ai attendu avec impatience chacune des naissances. Et chaque fois que tu entrais en travail, je devenais fou d'inquiétude. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de m'installer derrière la porte et attendre. J'ai même pris l'habitude de me cacher pour que personne ne me dérange. Dans ces moments, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre et que mes enfants perdent leur mère que je cesse de vivre tant que je n'entant pas les cris du nourrisson. Et ce soir, j'ai à nouveau peur de te perdre. Si tu rejoins ta mère et qu'elle t'emporte, les enfants et moi, nous resterons seuls derrière. »

« Adrien, je te promet de revenir. Je ne pourrais pas vous abandonner. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Tu ne peux rien promettre. Ma Rinette, …je veux dire Khairtsag. Je, je veux t'accompagner peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera dans ton camps. »

Marie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha à ses vêtements. Depuis longtemps, lorsqu'Adrien la surnommait Marinette, il avait une drôle de façon de le dire. Il disait toujours : ma rinette et elle avait comprit pourquoi depuis quelques mois. Il voulait dire : ma petite reine.

« Adrien, n'arrête jamais de m'appeler ta rinette. » demanda-t-elle sensuellement contre ses lèvres. « Et je suis d'accord pour faire route avec toi. »

Ils échangèrent un intense baiser et elle demanda encore : « Donc, comment on fait? Ce dragon ne veut rien savoir. »

« Ho hé Plagg! » appela Adrien.

« Adrien, j'ai faim. » se plaignit le dragon en reconnaissant son ami.

« Ça, mon ami, ce n'est pas une surprise. Écoute, j'ai décidé de te faire construire une fromagerie rien que pour toi. Elle sera juste derrière, ici. Tu n'auras que quelques pas à faire entre ton lit et ton délice. »

« Oh, Adrien ce que tu es généreux avec ton vieux Plagg! » tonna la voix caverneuse de l'énorme créature.

« Héhé, non. J'ai simplement un énorme service à te demander. » avoua Adrien avec malaise.

« Pour une fromagerie? » demanda Plagg.

Adrien hocha la tête en lançant une roue de camembert dans la gueule du dragon.

« C'est d'accord, je t'écoute. Tu as toute mon attention. » promit le dragon avec les yeux ronds.

« Je voudrais te faire enfiler la litière d'apparat par les palefreniers. Et ensuite tu devras voler jusqu'à ma chambre et permettre à Nino de s'installer dans la litière avec mes enfants. Et ensuite, je voudrais que tu ailles les cacher très loin où personne ne les retrouvera. »

« Adrien, comment ferons-nous pour atteindre ma mère? » s'inquiéta Marie.

« Nous prendrons mes quatre meilleurs chevaux. Les palefreniers s'occupent d'eux en se moment. »

« Tikki. » dit simplement Plagg et Marie tourna la tête vers lui surprise. Elle n'avait plus entendu le nom du dragon de sa mère depuis très longtemps.

« Tu connais le dragon protecteur de ma mère? » demanda-t-elle.

« On dit que ce n'est pas à ta mère qu'elle obéit, mais à ton père. Et toi, princesse, sauras-tu te faire obéir d'elle? » questionna la créature mythique.

Marie sourit, elle savait exactement quelle était la gourmandise préféré de la dragonne rouge.

« Elle est en route pour te trouver. Elle approche. » prophétisa le dragon de sa gueule sombre.

« Comment saurait-t-elle où je suis? » demanda Marinette sans comprendre.

« Si elle connaît le goût du sang de tes parents, elle connaît aussi ton odeur. De la même façon, lorsque tout sera terminé, vous pourrez retrouver vos enfants grâce à elle ou à moi. »

Pendant que la litière dorée était hissée et installée sur le dos du dragon, Marie fila dans la cuisine du pavillon de chasse au-dessus des écuries. Elle raviva les braises du feu et confectionna rapidement les meilleurs biscuits qu'elle pouvait.

Ils étaient toujours au four lorsqu'Adrien la rejoint. « Nino à réussit à embarquer sur Plagg avec Alya et les enfants. Je pense que les gardes ne les ont pas repérés : ils n'ont pas donné l'alerte. Mais on ne doit pas traîner ici. Personne ne doit nous empêcher de partir si nous voulons réussir. Les chevaux seront bientôt prêts. »

« Les biscuits aussi. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. » l'assura Marinette avec une toute nouvelle confiance.

« Bien » approuva Adrien et il fit basculer Marinette sur la table, les hanches sur le bord. Il défit la culotte de laine puis, la lui retira.

« Adrien! Comment peux-tu penser à me prendre dans un moment pareil? » s'indigna-t-elle pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait.

« C'est justement dans de tels moments que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ta peau douce! » Il releva sa tunique et s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde en une longue poussée. Il eut ensuite un drôle de sourire. Malgré ses protestations, Marinette était déjà humide pour lui.

Un discret mais intense concert de soupirs venant des deux amants emplit la cuisine tandis qu'il la remplissait durement et touchant chaque fois le fond de son sexe. Marinette pleurait de plaisir et Adrien l'encouragea : « Oui, ma rinette mouille-moi encore et encore comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Toutes les minutes, Marie déversait son plaisir sur lui et resserrait les muscles de ses chairs autour de son sexe. Il était un amant si enthousiaste! Chacune de leurs unions était un pêché de plaisir.

Bientôt, Adrien n'y tint plus et se déversa profondément en elle. Elle pleura alors véritablement, bouleversée par tant de plaisir.

En maître sévère, il l'obligea à se remettre immédiatement debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il la regarda remettre ses vêtements et sortir les biscuits du four pour les glisser dans un linge puis dans sa besace.

Ils chevauchaient discrètement sur la route menant vers la porte de l'enceinte du château grâce aux tissus dont ils avaient couvert les sabots des montures.

À leur grand soulagement, les gardes les laissèrent passer. Le costume d'homme de Marinette y fit pour beaucoup. Mais sitôt hors de vue des gardes, ils quittèrent la route et prirent à travers champs.

Suivant d'étroits sentiers, ils partirent en direction de l'est, espérant que Tikki les retrouveraient avant que des rebelles ennemis ne les découvrent.

Malheureusement, c'est sur les hommes du roi qu'ils tombèrent d'abord. D'un côté, Adrien devait normalement être en train de se marier à ce moment-là. Il portait d'ailleurs ses vêtements princiers facilement reconnaissables. Et Marie était celle qu'ils recherchaient pour la tuer.

L'un comme l'autre ne devait sous aucune considération être pris.

Ils guidèrent les chevaux dans les bosquets et les calmèrent pour passer inaperçus aux éclaireurs des soldats. Ils entendirent avec nervosité les éclaireurs se rapprocher et décidèrent d'abandonner deux des chevaux pour fuir avec les autres en les menant par les reines.

Seulement, d'autres soldats s'approchèrent encore et de nouveaux, ils abandonnèrent les chevaux. Maintenant plus libres de leurs mouvements, ils réussirent à mieux se cacher. Serrés l'un contre l'autre entre un rocher et un bosquet, ils regardèrent passé une troupe de militaires.

Les soldats n'étaient toujours pas très loin, lorsque Marie remarqua quelque chose qui venait vers eux. Elle voulu sortir de sa cachette pour aller observer de plus près ce petit feu follet rouge. Mais, Adrien la retint par le collet. « L'arrière-garde n'est pas encore passée. » Même si aucun soldats n'étaient actuellement près d'eux, ils étaient toujours pris en tenaille. Il remarqua alors lui aussi la créature étrange qui venait vers eux à toute vitesse et qui se mis à tournoyer autour de Marie.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» s'effraya-t-elle.

Ce qui ressemblait à un gros insecte, se posa sur le rocher. «C'est un feu follet, un insecte tout bête. Ne t'inquiète pas.» la rassura Adrien.

«Je ne suis pas un insecte, votre altesse.» fit une voix tout près d'eux.

La petite boule de lumière éclata en une gerbe d'étincelle et à sa place, une petite créature de la grosseur d'un point et tout rouge avec une bouche, des yeux et des antennes repris son vol devant eux. Elle salua avec joie : « Coccinelle! »

Marinette s'effraya mais Adrien la rassura encore en la tenant contre lui.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous si étonnés par mon apparence? Est-ce que Plagg ne prends jamais sa petite taille devant vous?»

«Non, il n'a jamais changé de forme devant moi. Est-ce qu'il mangerait moins sous cette forme, par hasard? Parce que je dois entretenir un troupeau de vache entier juste pour la fabrication de son fromage préféré. » répondit le prince pour la créature magique.

« Pas beaucoup moins en fait. Je suis désolée. » s'amusa-t-elle. Mais Marinette demanda incertaine:« Tu es Tikki n'est-ce pas? »

«Mes respects demoiselle. Votre mère m'a envoyée à votre recherche. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas être capable de vous retrouver dans ce royaume inconnu.»

«Merci Tikki. Tu nous trouves juste au bon moment.»

«C'est le dragon de ta mère?» questionna Adrien.

« Euh, oui, Adrien, je te présente le grand dragon rouge protecteur de Chine. Tikki, voici le Prince Adrien, c'est mon maître et il a accepté de m'aider. Je veux arrêter cette guerre Tikki. »

« Il porte ton odeur sur lui. Vous avez été proches.» fit remarquer la créature. «Êtes-vous en danger?» demanda-t-elle directement à la jeune fille semblant craindre ce prince ennemi.

«Des gardes nous entourent et ils ne doivent pas nous trouver. Mais toi et moi n'avons rien à craindre d'Adrien. Il est mon maître bienveillant.»

«Hum» fit pensivement Tikki «Dans ce cas, me permettez-vous, votre altesse, de conduire Dame Khairtsag auprès de sa mère?» Si Marinette était aussi obéissante envers son propriétaire, elle ne parviendrait jamais à la convaincre de partir avec elle sans son accord à lui.

«Nous étions justement en chemin pour nous y rendre.» l'informa-t-il. Plagg à dit que vous sauriez nous guider mais nous avons laissé partir les chevaux. Il faudrait que vous nous permettiez de vous chevaucher.»

«Oui, j'accepte. Mais vous devez être conscient que vous serez en territoire ennemi.»

Alors, qu'Adrien hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'il avait compris, Marinette s'écria apeurée: «Il n'est pas question que je monte sur ton dos sans l'aide d'Adrien. C'est à peine si je sais monter à cheval!»

Les Huns étaient un peuple de cavalier et leur mode de vie était basé sur leur relation avec leurs montures. Marie avait apprit à monter à cheval avant de savoir marché mais en tant qu'esclave elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le faire pendant 15 ans. La chevauchée qu'elle venait de faire avec Adrien l'avait fait se questionner sur sa légitimité à se prétendre fille de chef Hun.

«Ne t'inquiète pas demoiselle. Je suis certaine que tu redeviendras bien vite douée pour cela.» la rassura Tikki.

La petite fée explosa à nouveau en étincelles mais cette fois, il y en eu beaucoup plus et elles se rendirent très loin. Apparu alors, devant eux, une dragonne énorme de la taille de Plagg.

Elle était entièrement rouge à l'exception de trois gros points sur le visage. Tout son corps était couvert d'un épais cuir tout lisse.

Adrien et Marie y grimpèrent et elle se lova dans ses bras pour combattre sa peur des hauteurs. Finalement, lorsqu'ils cessèrent de monter pour planer sous les étoiles, il sentit qu'elle cessait de frissonner.

Capricieux et impatient comme il l'était, il profita de ce moment d'attente pour promener les lèvres sur sa poitrine et agacé la pointe dure de ses mamelons.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre sa bouche sans formalité mais du coin de l'œil, il vit les plantations du Duc et le grand bâtiment. Les soldats campaient déjà dans les rangées bien droites attendant les ordres de leurs supérieurs pour passer aux exécutions.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda Marie le voyant se cabré.

«C'est... Tikki? En-dessous de nous, ce domaine, c'est l'endroit où sont gardées toutes nos otages. Les soldats de mon père ont pour ordres d'y exécuter Marie. Naturellement, ils ne pourront pas le faire parce qu'ils ne savent plus où la trouver.»

«Ton père est un homme cruel, n'est-ce pas?» fit la dragonne pour répondre à son histoire.

«S'il ne l'était pas avant, il le sera d'ici peu.» répondit vaguement Adrien. Tikki compris mais pas Marie.

«D'accord. Mais si j'utilise mon feu, je ne pourrai plus voler ensuite. Il nous faudra soit marcher, soit trouver une ferme où je pourrai manger.»

«Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai apporté les biscuits de mon père.» la rassura Marinette et Tikki prit un virage pour retourner vers la plantation du Duc.

«Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe, Adrien, s'il-te-plaît?» le pria la jeune fille.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.: «Pas maintenant, Ma Rinette. Là, on doit faire quelque chose de dangereux.»

Il écarta les jambes de Marie pour les glisser autour de sa taille. Puis, il se pencha jusqu'à se coucher sur elle. Relevant les bras, il s'accrocha fermement aux ailes du dragon le plus près possible du dos.

Croyant qu'il voulait la prendre, elle s'accrocha à son dos, l'exercice promettait d'être mouvementé.

Adrien sourit à sa si obligeante concubine et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

«Cette fois encore, ce n'est pas moi qui te ferai crier.» souffla-t-il à son oreille. «Mais, avec un peu de chance, ce sera pour bientôt. Accroche-toi à moi du mieux que tu le peux.»

La jeune femme était de plus en plus perdue mais à ce moment, la dragonne compléta son tour d'horizon et piqua vers les plants de cotons.

Marie cria effectivement mais Adrien captura sa bouche pour conserver l'effet de surprise. Entièrement, confiante en son merveilleux maître, Marie se perdit dans le baiser pour oublier toute l'horreur autour d'elle.

Tikki fit un premier passage depuis la cours de la demeure vers les soldats. Elle souffla le gaz contenu dans son poitrail et un brasier sépara les soldats des habitants. À son deuxième passage, la dragonne se cabra sur place et du mouvement de l'air généré par ses ailes, envoya les balles de coton incandescentes vers la troupe qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir.

Tikki fit un dernier passage pour survoler le domaine et reprendre la direction de l'armée des envahisseurs.

C'est alors qu'un homme tira une flèche depuis le toit et Tikki la pris en pleine poitrine. Une flèche ordinaire n'aurait pas traverser le cuir épais de sa peau mais celle-ci était couverte d'une aura mauve et malsaine.

La dragonne hurla et inclina son vol vers la gauche.

Le camps de sa maîtresse, la mère de Marie, était droit devant mais plus loin. Sur la gauche, les troupes de Huns avaient avancé plus vite mais étaient maintenant bloqués par les flots d'un torrent. Cela voulait dire des secours plus rapides et que des poursuivants éventuels seraient retardés.

Elle toucha le sol près de l'eau et Marie couru regarder son poitrail.

La flèche s'était évaporée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé mais il restait une plaie béante formant une écorchure dans le cuir.

Tikki s'évapora en une pluie d'étincelle restant suspendues tout autour d'eux. Elle avait à nouveau la taille d'une main et semblait mal en point. Marie l'aida à se nourrir mais alors une troupe les entoura en criant.

Adrien tira son épée mais quinze arcs les entouraient et ils ne portaient pas de protections.

Leur chef, couronné d'un casque de fourrure imposant s'avança et appela Tikki qui lui répondit. Adrien et elle ne comprirent rien de leur conversation qui eu lieu dans la langue de Huns. Mais Tikki demanda à Adrien de baisser son arme, qu'ils étaient les guerriers sous les ordres de celle qu'ils partaient rejoindre.

Il obtempéra mais alors, le chef ordonna de les capturer.

On les amena dans un campement énorme. Heureusement, ils furent bien traités même si personne ne leur parla.

En entrant dans la tente, Marie remarqua alors Tikki qui se reposait sur un coussin de velours rouge près d'eux.

On les poussa au sol pour qu'ils s'agenouillent, les mains toujours attachées, devant une petite femme debout devant un trône.

C'est elle qui s'adressa finalement à eux dans la langue d'Adrien.

«On me rapporte que vous avez blessé un dragon. Vous serez exécuté pour cet acte méprisable. Ceci est ma sentence. Mais d'abord, dites-moi qui vous êtes et ce que vous lui avez fait. Parlez et votre mort sera rapide.»

«Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons blessée. Le nom de l'homme qui lui a tiré cette flèche maléfique est Sanscoeur. Il est aux ordres du Roi Gabriel. C'est un de ses généraux.» l'informa Adrien.

«Nous faisions route avec Tikki. Mon nom était Khairtsag lorsque j'étais enfant. Maintenant, je me nomme Marie. Je suis la fille de Sabin, chef des Emegtei-Huns. Nous devons la trouver c'est important.»

«Khairtsag? Relève-toi ma fille. Je suis Sabin!» dit la guerrière qui perdit son expression agressive.

Elle relava elle-même Marie qui n'avait pas compris la dame parce qu'elle avait parlé dans sa propre langue. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux hommes postés un peu partout sous la tente. Elle leur présenta Marie dans leur langue et ils poussèrent des cris de victoire.»

Elle compris ensuite que Marie ne l'avait pas compris et en perdant beaucoup de sa joie, lui répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui demanda ensuite: «Qui est cet homme avec toi?» en pointant le doigt vers Adrien qui était resté au sol par prudence.

«Il est mon maître. Je lui appartiens. Nous sommes venus ensembles te supplier de mettre fin à cette guerre. Tes guerriers s'apprêtent à affronter nos amis.»

«Ton maître?» se rembrunit cette fois véritablement la chef de guerre. Elle avait espéré que sa fille soit suffisamment forte pour s'affranchir de ses kidnappeurs.

«Oui, mon bienveillant maître et amant. Il a pris grand soin de moi durant de nombreuses années. Et m'a offert une vie confortable.»

«Sans toutefois t'accorder ta si précieuse liberté dont tous les Huns ont besoins pour survivre. Quel est son nom?» s'écria la dame sans toutefois laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

«Mon nom est Adrien Agreste, je suis le fils du Roi Gabriel et je suis, ce soir, à genoux devant vous pour demander votre grâce pour tous mes sujets et ceux de mon père.» parla pour lui-même Adrien toujours fier malgré sa situation.

«L'héritier du trône ici-même? N'êtes-vous pas absent à vos propres noces avec le Royaume de Paris? C'est ce que m'ont rapporté mes espions.»

«Je devais y êtres mais on m'a alors prévenus que votre entrée sur les terres de mon père avait instauré une sentence de mort sur Marie. De plus, les soldats ne pouvant la trouver parmi les autres otages,ils ont décidé d'exécuter toutes celles de notre royaume. Tikki a été blessée en les défendant. Je recherche, avant tout, une solution pacifique qui épargnera le plus de vie possibles.»

«Je suis ici pour ramener ma fille avec moi. Te battras-tu pour m'en empêcher ou préféras-tu la suivre?» ricana la dame. Elle doutait que malgré toutes ses prétentions, ce petit prince gâté accepte la domination d'une femme. Il n'acceptait jamais de voir sa fille comme son égale.

«Marie est adulte. Et vous venez de lui promettre sa liberté. Elle est donc libre de choisir où elle décide d'aller.» contra Adrien avec tempérance.

«Khairtsag est mon héritière. Elle fera son devoir et celui-ci est de venir avec moi prendre soin de mon peuple.»

«Je suis moi aussi un héritier et destiné à épouser une héritière. C'est pour cela que j'entretiens à grand frais le bien-être de mon dragon. Pour pouvoir me déplacer rapidement d'un royaume à un autre.»

«Serais-tu en train de dire que maintenant que ma fille est nantie, elle mérite que tu l'épouse mais qu'avant elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une concubine et une esclave?» résuma la dame richement parée avec une colère contenue.

«Si je n'ai pas affranchie MaRinette, c'était pour la protéger des jalousies. Plus d'une personne convoite le partage du trône de mon père à mes côtés.»

«Si je t'accorde la main de ma fille, elle ne sera plus ta servante. C'est toi qui sera son esclave. Ainsi est la loi de notre tribu et notre peuple la respecte. Parmi les Huns, Khaitsag est une princesse guerrière et elle tiendra son rang.»

«Je veux bien me plier aux mœurs de votre cours lorsque j'y suis. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne le rapporter pas à mon père.»

Adrien fit un clin d'œil aux deux femmes pour alléger ses propos. Sabin resta perplexe. Marie, qui n'avait pas eu la chance de parler jusque là, allait ouvrir la bouche pour donner son avis, mais alors, des cris s'élevèrent dehors et aussitôt ensuite, la tente se déchira et Plagg y entra la tête en hurlant de rage.

«HUMAINS STUPIDES!» tonna-t-il d'une voix qui fit trembler la terre. «Qu'avez-vous fait à ma Tikki?» L'énorme dragon noir plaça la tête entre ses pattes et du bout du museau donna un léger coup sur le coussin ou le petit être rouge reposait..

«Plagg, je t'avais ordonné de veiller sur mes enfants, pourquoi les as-tu abandonné?» blanchit Adrien.

«Le bien-être de ma compagne d'éternité passe avant tes demandes Adrien.» il se retourna vers Tikki semblant vouloir la bercer.

Adrien retourna avec Marie aux pieds de Sabin.

«Grande dame, nous vous en supplions à genoux. Mettez immédiatement fin à cette guerre. Nos enfants sont perdus au milieu de ce chaos. Vous seule pouvez les sauver.» plaida le Prince.

«Vos enfants...» répéta la chef avec incrédulité et une curiosité bien-heureuse. «Combien y en a-t-il?»

«Celui-ci sera le cinquième.» répondit Marie en protégeant son abdomen de ses paumes.

«As-tu reçu la bénédiction d'avoir une fille?» l'émotion gagnait tranquillement la chef de guerre cette nouvelle changeait tout.

«Deux en fait. Emma vient d'atteindre l'âge de suivre vos pas et Anna n'a que quelques mois. Quant à moi, je me demande si je suis trop vieille pour apprendre. J'ai tout oublié de la langue que mon père m'a apprit, je ne sais plus monter à cheval et je ne sais pas comment me servir d'une arme. Ce que vous me demandez me fait peur.»

«Tu m'apparais par contre très douée pour faire les enfants, beaucoup plus que moi.» sourit Sabin pensivement. «Prince, me donneras-tu ta fille, si je te donne la mienne?»

Adrien rencontra le regard de son amante qui attendait sa décision avant de répondre aux deux femmes. «Nous rêvions de beaux mariages pour nos filles et de territoires pour nos fils mais il faudrait être bien ingrat pour refuser l'inverse! J'y pose une seule condition…»

«Je t'écoute mais sache que je ne t'accorderai rien qui profitera à ton père.» l'invita Sabin.

«Au contraire» sourit Adrien «Je souhaiterais recevoir votre bénédiction nuptiale pour moi et MaRinette dès ce soir.»

La cérémonie expédiée dans les minutes suivantes mais toujours selon les rîtes de la tribu, tous les meilleurs guérisseurs déployèrent leur science pour s'occuper de Tikki afin que Plagg accepte de conduire les jeunes mariés près de leurs enfants.

Avec force grognement, il ramena tout le monde dans le camp Hun où Marie retrouva avec bonheur son père qui, en homme simple qu'il était, pleura de joie de pouvoir serrer contre son cœur ses petits enfants pour la première fois. Les larmes coulant aussi sur les joues de Marie, Sabin s'exclama qu'elle était vraiment la fille de son père.

Le soleil se leva lentement le lendemain matin. La population autour d'eux était calme et heureuse de l'issue de la guerre. Même s'ils ne savaient pas comment ni pourquoi, les guerriers savaient qu'ils avaient gagné.

Certains des rebelles partiraient ce jour-là et d'autres plus tard. L'armée rentrait et ce jour servait à coordonner le retour vers la maison.

Adrien avait déjà fait porter un courrier à son père où il lui assurait qu'il avait, selon les ordres royaux, contracter un mariage avec une riche héritière afin de former une alliance avantageuse et d'ainsi mettre fin à la guerre.

Dans la tente qu'on leur avait attribuée, les jeunes époux partageaient avec plaisir la couche nuptiale. Les enfants près d'eux dormaient toujours. Épuisés par tant d'heure de sommeil manquant.

Adrien couvrait d'attention le corps de sa Rinette. Nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils échangeaient baisers, câlins et caresses. Adrien prenait doucement les lèvres de Marinette comme si elles étaient un trésor précieux mais à ce moment, elle remarqua que ses caresses se faisaient plus précises entre ses lèvres du bas.

«Tu n'as pas besoins de faire ça, tu sais.» dit-elle en rougissant.

Il lui avait déjà donné du plaisir avec la main mais ce n'était arrivé que très rarement, surtout lorsqu'elle était trop proche de son terme pour être prise.

Adrien lui répondit en poursuivant la caresse avec plus d'intensité et Marinette se mis à soupirer involontairement.

«Ta mère à été très claire. Lorsque nous sommes à sa cour et sous sa loi, c'est moi qui suis ton esclave et comme tout bon esclave, je me dois de te satisfaire.»

Les soupirs de Marie se firent plus bruyants et elle voulu les camoufler avec sa main. Adrien la lui retira. «Tu dois te comporter comme une femme libre maintenant. Commence par prendre ton droit à t'exprimer sur ton plaisir. Je veux entendre ce que je te fais.»

Il se pencha ensuite sous les couvertures et après avoir écarté les jambes de sa Rinette, il écarta aussi les pétales de son sexe pour découvrir le cœur de sa fleur.

Marie mouillait abondamment et il enfouit le nez dans son odeur hypnotisante.

Il agaçait ses chairs avec les dents puis s'écarta complètement pour recommencer ses caresses avec les doigts. Lorsqu'il cessa à nouveau complètement, ce fut pour mieux revenir jouer de la langue sur son bouton de plaisir.

Il poursuivit se même jeu un moment et chaque fois, qu'il alternait un plaisir par un autre, il cessait complètement de la toucher d'abord. Si bien qu'elle grogna de frustration et lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'Adrien recommença à mordiller sa protubérance.

Encore une fois, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, elle était près de jouir et n'avait plus beaucoup de contrôle sur ses réactions. Une fois encore, il écarta sa main. «Je veux que tout le campement t'entende hurler. Que toute l'armée de ta mère soit témoin que je t'ai conquise et que tu m'appartiens.»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Adrien enfouit trois doigts dans son sexe dégoulinant et captura son bouton qu'il fit rouler entre ses lèvres.

Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta plus et la frotta jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse. Le plaisir de sa femme coulait sur son menton et il lui tira finalement un énorme cri sauvage qu'on entendit une lieue à la ronde.


End file.
